Ice, Air, Wind, and Fire
by Harpy or Angel
Summary: Post x2. Magneto lead the government to a Canadian school for mutants. The students are sent to Xaviers, but the oldest ones are missing, is it MAgneto or has the weapons X program been relaunched?


Pyro looked over the woods whooshing by beneath the helicopter, and felt powerful. HE knew that the people at the Xavier Institute would say he had gone to the dark side, he knew that he and Bobby would no doubt end up having a duel to the death type thing, but for once he didn't have to watch his mouth or mention how he wished the mutants had all the power in the government and stuff.

Looking back, Pyro knew that the minute he'd left John behind and really stopped caring about all the "values" that has been shoved down his throat at the Xavier Institute was when Logan had gotten shot. He'd always idolized Logan a bit, because Logan had anger, Logan was tough, Logan had had bad things happen and was known for not being a lover of the human race at large, Logan didn't normally go to much trouble to help humans, and he never let anyone push him around. He was leaning towards Xavier's side of this conflict but mostly he was neutral. Then he'd gotten shot and the reason he'd gotten shot was because he hadn't made the first move, together the four of them could have wiped the floor with those pathetic cops, but what had Bobby, and Rogue done? they'd lane on the ground like good little children and Logan had tried to negotiate!! Why negotiate when you could blow the enemy to kingdom come?

Pyro looked came out of his reverie and looked at Magneto, "Remind me why we are continuing into the god forsaken wilderness of who knows where instead of turning tail and heading back to civilization?" Pyro had always been to the point. "Because, your joining us has given me an idea. Previously Mystique and I never bothered with younger mutants because we wanted to wage a war, not start a school and we couldn't afford young mutants losing control of their powers in a moment of high emotion."

"What does any of this have to do with the fact that we are flying to the middle of nowhere?!"

"It's Canada, not nowhere, specifically Quebec. Anyway we are headed to a school to procure a few more young powerful people like yourself and have them join our movement." Magneto was not making sense to Pyro. "You realize if we attack they will hate our guts and kill us in our sleep."

Magneto laughed, Pyro knew that during this employment he would hate that laugh, because it was an "Isn't the boy, charmingly stupid?" laugh. "Pyro you underestimate us! Do you think that the governement doesn't have GPS tracking on it's aircraft? We're leading them to the school, they will wait till we stop moving then they will attack, creating a new batch of human hating mutants in the process." Pyro nodded that made a lot of sense. He turned back to the window, "I thought Xavier's was the only school of it's kind." Magneto realized a lot of information was going to be given to the latest recruit he hoped the flight would be a short one, "It is. This school houses around 50 children, they are mostly mutants with powers that aren't controled by their emotions, when they get to the point that they need some one to teach them about the mental games mutants play, they are send to Xavier's to be taught." Pyro shrugged and kept looking out the window.

Julie looked out the window of her room at the landing helicopter and the three people who got out, one was an old man, not really old, but old enough that he was wrinkled and all his hair was grey, the second was a blue woman with golden eyes and greasy looking red hair that was plastered to her head, the third one was a teenage boy, between, 15 and 18 years old. _He's kinda hot_ she thought as she looked at him, he was holding a lighter and flicking it on and off a lot, like it was some sort of nervous habit. Julie watched as the Sprite went out to meet them, Sprite seemed to know the old guy but she also seemed really nervous, and Julie had learned from two years at this school that when Sprite was nervous it was time to panic.

Quietly she slipped down the hallway and headed for the stairs, whoever these people were, if Sprite was nervous, they were dangerous and she would have to convince them to leave. _Not that I can't get anyone to do anything I want, I mean all I have to do is ask!_ Her power was her voice, she could tell from a person's tone and pitch, whether they were a threat, what degree of power was at there disposal, how comfortable they were with that power and whether they were a nice person or not. Then there was all the things she could do with her voice, the whole range of her powers was uncertain but, for example when she was using her power and she screamed she could basicly shut people down so that they could not function and all they thought of was plugging their ears. She slunk down to Sprite's side, Sprite looked at her and said "Why don't you show Erik, Mystique and John around, Julie?" She knew from the way she said it that she had a plan that she did not want these people to know about and she was tense. Julie nodded and smiled then she turned to the guests as Sprite walked away, "Actually, my name is Pyro," grumbled the teenager. Julie shrugged. "Hello, welcome to our school, if you'll follow me I'll take you to the dining room where supper is being served" then confident and proud she showed them all the sights on the way to the dining room. Sure they may not be the Xavier Institute but they were as decent a substitute these guy's were likely to find. With a heart full of pride she pushed open the door to the dinning room, which was in pandamoniom, 40 relatively unsupervised mutant kids and a lot of food were not a good mix. She noted that Jaqueline, was sitting on a beam with Harmony (who's sick joke was that?) surveying the destruction with satisfaction, Jaqueline who most people knew as Harpy was running her talon like nails through the hawk coloured plummage on her wings, while Harmony began crawling along the ceiling towards them. "Why is that green Nightcrawler coming towards us?" Pyro/Johnny wanted to know. "Umm… We don't get outsiders here much so, Harmony is curious about you." Julie mumbled, "What!?"yelled Pyro over the din, "Everybody calm down…" Julie spoke loudly and clearly with certainty, the noise lessened, the kids calmed down and all flying lessons for food stopped. "Pretty special talent you got there…" The guy Erik was trying to play up to her vanity and convince her that she could use her "talent" for something unpleasant. "No thank you, I'm not interested." Erik looked dissapointed. Then came the sound of gunfire or as it turned out dart fire and all hell broke loose.

Charles Xavier had been quite surprised when he had received a phone call from Sprite, despite having helped her start her school he hardly ever heard from her. _"What do I do Charles? I mean as far as I know Erik isn't trying to bring danger to the school but he is a wanted criminal who is being pursued by the american government…" _Sprite was saying. "Sprite, dear, why don't you express your concerns to him, if your so worried?" Xavier was trying to be patient with her. _"Are you kidding? That man could wipe the floor with me! Not to mention he's got backup, Mystique and some kid named John! I won't confront him and put the children in danger.. Hones-…" _Sprite's voice was cut off by yelling and screaming and banging _"Dear lord Charles! The governement is hear, we'll have to evacuate, send the jet and-" _The line went dead. "Sprite? Sprite? Oh dear," Profesor Xavier, wheeled out of his office and down the hall to th staff room, the door opened, to show most of his staff drinking large amounts of coffee. "Scott, Jean, Storm get the jet ready, a mutant school in Canada has been attacked by the government for harbouring dangerous criminals." This anouncement shocked the staff for three reasons a) they didn't realize the school existed b) The governement didn't have the right to attack a school full of canadian children c) because they knew that among the dangerous criminals was Pyro. "Do you think the jet will be big enough to transport a school's worth of mutant?" Scott wanted to know. "You'll have to figure it out." Was all Xavier said before he wheeled off.

Julie sighed as she tried to get comfortable squished between a telepathic 10 year old and a very angry Harmony who wouldn't shut up. _What were they thinking sending a JET to pick us up, sure it's fast and it looks pretty but those are kind of canceled out by the fact that we are sqished like sardines. _Julie looked over the squashed multitude there were three X-men, a very beautiful black woman, a guy with brown hair who had a funny red visor on thing on covering his eyes, and a bue man with tatoos all over him and three finger and a prehensile tail, and gold eyes, and pointeed ears. Looking at the flabbergasted children from the school, she could tell that they were all in awe of these highly powerful and non-threatening mutants. Harmony was starting to screech now in a way very remenicant of her best friend Harpy. _Wait a second, Harpy's missing_ Julie realized, after a quick head count she realized that so were about fifteen other kids mostly the older ones. Julie started to hyperventalate.

The Black Bird landed on the basketball court and 35 children whose previous school had been hardly more than a cottage in remote Quebec stood astonished as they looked up at the huge Xavier mansion. Complet with Ivy coloured wall and a Guy in a wheelchair, with a bald head who Harmony, assumed was the famous Profesor Xavier. "Hello , I have to say I'm pleased to meet you all and I look forward to meeting the rest of you when they arrive" Harmony noticed the guy who seemed to have a similer mutation to herself (only she was green, he was blue) starting to squirm, "Provesor, these were the only ones there." He spoke with a heavy german accent whie fingering rossary beads. The profesor turned. "But Sprite told me that the school had 50 student enroled, there are only 35 here, did the government apprehend the older mutants?" The last remark was directed to the assembled refuges. Harmony raised her hand, which felt wierd but hey! This guy was the most powerful mind oriented mutant in the world a little respect wouldn't be out of line. "Yes the green young lady towards the back." "I don't sink that anyone was taken by the government. The older students all mostly escaped by the hole that the old guy and the kid with the lighter made, while ze rest of us just kind of scattered." Harmony hated how even though she'd been practising so hard so she could get rid of that slight french accent it had resurfaced now when she ws nervous. Proffesor Xavier nodded, "Alright go inside, there are a bunch of older students there they'll get you settled.

Rogue, Bobby, Peter and Kitty were all sitting in the kitchen eating Ice Cream when they came in, a teenager maybe 15 or 16 with green sky, black shoulder length hair, pointed ears, and eyes of the palest blue they'd ever seen, the other girl looked younger maybe 14, she had longish wavy dark brown hair, and palish skin there was nothing too remarkable about her. Bobby looked the two of them over, "Are you those Canadian Refugees or whatever?" The green girl rounded on him and shot towards him, without touching the ground, then when she was about an inch from his face she hissed " Listen, _tu est rien qu'un petit batard avec au qu'un sense de la realiter_.Capish?" She was glaring at him with a lot of venom, "Err, no?" Bobby had no idea what she'd said. Then the nondescript girl said "Envy this is Xavier Academy, you don't have to insult people in French." Green Girl or Envy smiled and hissed without taking her eyes off Bobby's face " Right I forgot... what was I saying of yeah... YOur noting but a little bastard with no sense of reality, you just insulted us and you have no idea! what we can do. Don't you think it might be good to find out?" she said that and she floated back to her friend again without touching the ground. It was Rogue who asked the obvious question "Um who are you and what can you do?" It was the non-descript one that answered "I'm Julie and this is Harmony, but don't ever call her that if you want to speak to her call her Envy, with her the powers of gravity only work when she finds it convenient, with me I can tell everything about you by your voice, and when I speak if I want to, people just automaticly obey what I ask." She smiled "But don't worry I hardly ever use my power.

John was staring in horror at the mutant across from him in the helicopter. She was really scary. She had huge yellow eyes with big pupils and she hardly ever blinked. She also had wings, bug brown wings that were currently parly extended curled protectively around her body, which was folded up in a crouch, she also had no hair, instead she had paler cream coloured feathers on her head, which when they were laying flat made her look like she and Mystique shared a hair dresser. The scariest thing about her was just the feeling you got, she was a predator, and you were the prey. John was brought out of his trance when the mutant stuck out her hand "Name's JAqueline but you can call me Harpy." Pyro shook her hands (complete with long talon like nails) and muttered "Pyro", when a noise in the cockpit made him aware of the rest of the passengers, all the older students they could find at that school in Canada, were flying with them to who knew where. Pyro had decided that asking MAgneto another question could prove fatal.


End file.
